Un Viaje a la Distancia
by Amatrice
Summary: Un viaje lo oculta todo, ¿qué es lo que realmente pasó en los Estados Unidos con Hayama? Continuación de Kodomo no Omocha a partir del manga. Cap. 3 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Un viaje a la distancia**

_Escrito por Sia Amane Tohsaka_

Los personajes de Kodomo no Omocha son propiedad de Miho Obana

Prólogo

-Me llamo Sana Kurata, tengo 16 años y soy famosa debido a que de pequeña asistí a la academia Komawari, ahora estoy en una agencia y me va muy bien con el programa de radio que llevo junto con mi amiga Fuuka Matsui, ella es muy buena en el trabajo y estuvo saliendo con Akito Hayama que ahora es mi novio, es un total pasota y ha ganado el 1er Premio en Japón de Kar…

-Sana! Deja hablar de más! –dice cortante Hayama- vas a ahuyentar a los lectores con tus presentaciones, además, yo me presento solo.

-A-chan…no seas tímido juju –se acerca a Hayama y le abraza- no tienes que ponerte así

-Ejem…así no puede comenzar una historia –llega Amane y pega martillazos a los dos.

Esperen la señal de su televisor

-Disculpen señores lectores por esta escena, este fanfic está escrito por Amane Lisianthus Tohsaka

-Pché vaya nombre…-recibe martillazo de Amane- Me voy (estilo pasota)

-Como decía antes que me interrumpiera Akito, este fanfic es la continuación de Kodomo no Omocha versión manga y anime, es decir, que algunas secuelas son del manga y del anime pero no hay problema porque lo señalaré con una y aclararé que ocurrió en el anime/manga , eso es todo lectores bye! –Amane se va echando serpentinas y confeti.

**Introducción**

Akito regresó después de 2 años en América, recuperó el movimiento de su mano y es un gran karateka japonés.

Sana se recuperó del síndrome de muñeca y volvió a tener fama como antes, gracias al trabajo de la radio y es muy buena modelo.

Fuuka se hizo famosa por el programa de radio.

Aya sigue saliendo con Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi sigue saliendo con Aya y se alegró mucho al ver de nuevo a Akito.


	2. Apuesta

**Un viaje a la distancia**

_Escrito por Sia Amane Tohsaka_

**Capítulo 1 – Fracasada apuesta**

-¡Sana mira por aquí! –Decía el fotógrafo a la vez que sacaba fotos a la modelo Kurata- muy bien, con está es la última, cada vez eres más guapa.

-¿Es que antes no era guapa? –Sana pone una cara de las suyas y echan unas risas con el fotógrafo- Bien, muchas gracias, espero que volvamos a vernos –y se va junto con su manager- Rei-kun ¿qué nos queda?

-Un anuncio de zumo de uvas y es todo por hoy ¿qué vas hacer?

-Pensaba ir a pasear con Hayama, Aya y Tsuyoshi.

-Mañana es la entrega de premios de Karate, así que debes acostarte temprano y después de la entrega hay una entrevista de radio, no te quedes mucho tiempo –le recordó su manager por 5ª vez lo que debía hacer.

-REI-KUN! Ya basta…fracasabas como novio, no fracases como manager.

-Ok Sana-chan, pero quiero ser el mejor manager para no caer en el fracaso –soltando unas lagrimitas- No quiero que ocurra como la otra vez...snif...

-Vamos Rei-kun no te deprimas, eres el mejor manager, pero que no se te suban los humos –dice Sana dándole leves martillazos en la cabeza de él.

--0--

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" se rondaba por la cabeza de Sana "Que bonito, es salsa"

-Salsa…-se le caía la baba- Tengo hambre, ¿qué hora es? –Coge su despertador "Pig Dance" y mira la hora- ¿¡QUÉ!? Madre mía, son las diez menos cuarto y aún estoy así, la entrega es a las diez, creo que no llego, eso me pasa por llegar tade de beber tanto zumo…

_-¡Sana-chan estás bebiendo mucho zumo de uvas! –Gritaba Aya viendo como se alejaba muy rápido la chica- ni que estuvieras ebria…_

-Jajaja Sana siempre es así de eufórica ¿verdad Akito? –le preguntaba al pasota de su amigo pero veía que no lo encontraba- ¿Akito?

_-BUH! –asustó Hayama a Tsuyoshi_

_-KYAAAA!! No me des esos sustos Akito –se agarraba el pecho Tsuyoshi y sintiendo a mil por hora su corazón._

_-Hayama…mira un peluche igual que tú –decía una medio ebria Sana- un tigre pasota juju, vamos a jugar a cogerlo –sacó una moneda y la metió en la maquina de peluches e intenta coger el peluche, cuando lo tiene cogido por la cola se le suelta- Oh…que pena… ¡por poco!_

_-Sana, eres realmente tonta para no cogerlo –recibe martillazo de Sana- Hagamos una apuesta, si consigo el peluche, no me pegarás en una semana._

_-¡Bien! Seguro que gano Akito Hayama y si pierdes pues tendrás que hacer…ya lo pensaré –dudaba por lo que tenía que hacer él, estaba convencida de que ganaría._

_-Ahora verás Kurata –echa una moneda y empieza hacer unas maniobras con la maquina y al final consigue cogerlo, la máquina da un suspiro de tanto manoseo- Pché Kurata pierdes todas las apuestas juju, toma el peluche._

Le da el peluche a Sana y ella rabiosa un poco más y rompe al pobre peluche pero como siempre le sonríe y le coge del brazo haciendo que aparezca un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico y la otra pareja ría.

_-Por esto no faltaré mañana a la celebración aunque haya un huracán…_

-Deja de recordar tonta Sana –se dijo a la vez que se pegaba unas cachetadas para despertarse.

Abrió su gran armario empotrado e iba cogiendo la ropa que ya había planeado hace mucho tiempo: un vestido color beige, unos zapatos con tacón negro y una chaqueta de lana marrón, todo se le ajustaba a la perfección, tenía un cuerpo esbelto ya que es muy energética y no para de hacer ejercicio. Cogió un gorro de lana blanco y se la colocó en la cabeza con el pelo suelto, largo y medio liso que siempre ha tenido de pequeña, con mucha prisa bajaba las escaleras hasta que se encontró con su manager.

-Rei-kun déjame tus gafas, no tengo tiempo de subir de nuevo y de ir en coche, debe haber tráfico, bye! –iba corriendo hacia la puerta hasta que se cruzó el coche de su madre y se arma un accidente.

-Sana, no te vas hasta que no desayunes –la coge y se la lleva a la cocina.

-Que aproveche –dijo Sana un poco decepcionada y comió todo lo rápido que pudo y salió disparada hacia la calle, colocándose las gafas de sol de Rei para que no la reconocieran- Creo que llegaré bien.

Sana seguía corriendo por las calles llenas de gente y atascos, como le habían entrenado en la academia Komawari a dar grandes zancadas aprovechaba las técnicas para ir a más velocidad hasta que llegó a su destino donde estaba lleno de periodistas.

-Ps Sana-chan por aquí –la llamaba Naozumi- por aquí te será más fácil entrar –le cogió la mano y la llevó a la celebración, más bien era un auditorio ella se sentó de las primeras filas como artista invitada.

Unos minutos más tarde empezó la audición.

-En esta audición empezamos a honorar a los karatekas japoneses que han triunfado en Japón o en el extranjero –decía el presentador.

-Empezamos por Honda Hachi… -continuaba la presentadora mientras comentaba su biografía.

Sana alzó al vista y vio a Hayama que se notaba nervioso y se estaba transformando a un mapache, él se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando y la chica para tranquilizarle le hizo un guiño y una v con los dedos.

Ya a la hora pasaron a describir a Hayama Akito con el que este ya estaba en el escenario y ya estaban hablando.

-Entonces Hayama eres el primer niño japonés que triunfa en los Estados Unidos, debes ser muy afortunado en un sentido ya que por el otro, te lesionaste un nervio del brazo. ¿Te apoyó alguien? –preguntó intrigada la presentadora

-Sí, aparte de mi familia, una chica que está en el público…me gustaría que subiera –decía con un poco de dificultad ya que le latía el corazón a mil por hora.

Se encendió el foco señalando a la chica, que subió al escenario rodeada de flashes y pétalos de flores.

-Akito-kun me alegro de volver a verte –en esto la chica se avanza hacia él y le abraza.

-¿Hi…Himeko? –preguntó un poco alelado hacia la chica, de repente se acordó de Sana, a la que ella ya había quedado un poco shockeada y estaba parada.

-Akito-kun ya no te acuerdas de tu novia, bueno aquí estoy para felicitar…

-Hayama…-dijo Sana mientras subía al escenario un poco confusa y se acercaba al chico, sacó su martillo y le dio un leve martillazo en la cabeza y se fue donde Himeko- ¿Tú eres Himeko?

-Sí –asintió la chica extrañada- ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Sana Kurata, la novia de Akito Hayama –estás dos últimas palabras lo dijo sin aliento ya que se lo ahorró para pegarle la cachetada a Himeko- Con el amor…no se juega.

**Hi Hi Minna-san aquí está Sia Amane-chan o, ¿un poco larguito el capítulo verdad?, se me pasó un poco la mano u.u' pero tranquilos ya empezaré acostumbrarme a esto que hay "Un Viaje a la Distancia" para largo .**

**Podéis mandar reviews a mi correo: **** y también agregar o mandarme sugerencias, correos bombas, etc xD…**

**Bye!**


	3. Dolor

**Un Viaje a la Distancia**

_Escrito por Sia Amane Tohsaka_

**Capítulo 2 – Dolor**

-Yo soy Sana Kurata, la novia de Akito Hayama –estás dos últimas palabras lo dijo sin aliento ya que se lo ahorró para pegarle la cachetada a Himeko- Con el amor…no se juega.

Los flashes no paraban de alumbrar a los tres personajes, la gente murmuraba un poco desconcertada. _"¿Un triángulo amoroso?"_

-¡Sana-chan! –gritaban Aya y Tsuyoshi, ellos también habían ido a la audición con Fuuka.

-¡Sana! –gritaba Fuuka exhausta en el escenario, había conseguido subir aparte de todo el alboroto.

-Fu...-la interrumpió Fuuka que la cogió de la mano al igual que Akito y salieron corriendo del auditorio hasta un bosquecillo cerca- ¡Fuuka-chan! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-decía Sana mientras aplaudía, recordó que estaba en crisis con Hayama y le miró- Hayama…_ ¿who is she?_-se había acostumbrado a decir frases en inglés ya que le enseñó muy rápido él.

-Yo…Himeko es japonesa que vivió 2 años aquí pero que se fue a los Estados Unidos, íbamos a la misma clase y ella se encariñó conmigo, yo solo la trataba como una hermana pequeña hasta que –cortó un poco, no quería seguir recordando lo que ocurrió, no quería seguir haciendo daño a Sana.

-Hasta que le besé Kurata –apareció Himeko mirando desafiante a Sana.

-¿¡Cómo has podido!? –salió en defensa Fuuka, cuando iba hacia Himeko la agarró de la mano Sana- Sana…

-Fuuka mejor…vete, no quiero que te involucres en esto, ya te contaré mañana ¿sí? –mostró una sonrisa que se notaba era falsa.

-Entendido, pero si tienes algún problema inmediato iré a socorrerte –le dijo a Sana guiñándole un ojo y de inmediato se marchó.

-Kurata, tú eres un obstáculo para mí y yo con los que se ponen en mi camino los destierro a mi manera, así que lárgate y déjanos en paz a mi y a Aki-chan.

-¡Tú no puedes llamarle Aki-chan!

-¡Y tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo debo llamar a mi novio!

-¡Himeko basta ya! Sana-chan no le hagas caso…-le dijo a Kurata cogiéndole de la mano pero esta la esquivó.

-Hayama… ¿te acuerdas de la vez que nos escapamos? Encima me curaste de mi enfermedad, yo te amo mucho y pensé que tú también a mí, por eso te esperé y rechacé a Naozumi un montón de veces pero veo que has cambiado de opinión.

-Sana no es lo que tú piensas –la mano de Himeko le tapó la boca.

-Kurata si quieres cortar la relación con él hazlo ya, no saques tu dramatismo aquí, a mi me gusta Aki-chan y punto, si él salió conmigo será porque tú no le complacías, él me dijo que al principio tú solo lo tratabas como un perro, mimándolo pero no te distes cuenta de nada hasta que estaba saliendo él con esa chica, si no te distes cuenta antes no sirves de nada –cortó secante Himeko y cogió de la mano a Hayama y se lo llevó dejando sola a Sana.

-Hayama-kun gracias por todo –esbozó una sonrisa Sana y se marchó corriendo.

-¡Sana-chan! –intentó soltarse de la mano de Himeko pero sentía una fuerza tremenda y no pudo soltarse.

Sana siguió corriendo hasta que se chocó con una pared donde calló rendida al suelo boca abajo y siguió llorando y quedó…profundamente dormida.

-Nee? ¿Dónde estoy? –acababa de despertarse en un dormitorio diferente.

-Sana, qué alivio, has despertado –se le acercó una mujer que desconocía.

-¿Usted es?

-Discúlpame por no haberme presentado, soy Ritsuko Mochihime, soy periodista y te encontré dormida en la calle y con una herida en tu frente, parece que chocaste con la pared –le dijo la mujer presentada con una bandeja de té- bebe un poco, así te sentirás más relajada.

-Gracias –cogió una taza y la bebió poco a poco- Esto…muchas gracias por recogerme, creo que con todo lo que ha ocurrido me han bajado mucho las defensas.

-¿Te puedo seguir llamando Sana?

-Claro que sí, no hace falta que me llames por el apellido –dejó su taza sobre la mesita que había junto a la cama donde ella estaba y se levantó- creo que debo irme, mi manager estará preocupado al igual que mi madre.

-Disculpa Sana pero es que te va ser difícil llegar a tu casa, estamos en una casita de bosque, lo siento pero es aquí donde vivo –le dijo Ritsuko.

-¿Tan lejos vives? Debe ser muy duro ir hasta la ciudad, ¿por qué no te mudas? –le preguntó Sana, tapándose con la manta.

-Es que trabajo en una compañía pequeña así que no me pagan mucho y no me da para alquilarme un piso en la ciudad, como es el centro cuesta mucho, tú eres rica así que a ti no te costaría nada –le respondió amablemente la periodista, pero con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Cierto, entonces llamaré a mi familia –cogió el bolso y buscó su móvil pero algo fallaba, no lo encontraba- vaya suerte la mía, no tengo mi móvil, ¿tienes uno tú?

-Sí, te presto el mío –le dio su móvil y Sana marcó el número de su casa.

-¿Sí? Soy Sana, Rei-kun.

-¿Sana? ¿Dónde estabas? Desde que te marchaste de la audición no te he podido localizar, he llamado a tu móvil y no lo cogías –dijo sin cortar ni un momento su habla el manager.

-Lo siento Rei-kun, pero es que he perdido mi móvil, no se dónde lo habré metido.

-¿Y donde estás ahora?

-Estoy en el bosque de la montaña, choqué con una pared y quedé un poco inconsciente y me recogió una periodista llamada Ritsuko Mochihime, estoy bien pero creo que tardaré en llegar al centro, si, no te preocupes, mañana estaré en casa, adiós –devolvió el móvil a su dueña y bebió de la taza- ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar al centro?

-Unas cuatro horas, deberías dormir aquí, no es buena idea salir con todos los rumores de la audición.

-¿Rumores?

-Sí, Sana, el golpe que le diste a Himeko White es muy grave, es una de las hijas de los millonarios de Estados Unidos y aún no se sabía que Hayama-kun y tú teníais una relación al igual que él con Himeko, es una noticia a escala mundial ahora.

Ritsuko se dio cuenta de que Sana empezaba a temblar, ella no podía soportar que Akito le haya mentido, traicionado, ella se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, Ritsuko la cogió y la llevó a su cama, la arropó bien e intentó consolarla, Sana no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar y tener a Mochihime-san cerca le calmaba un poco, mañana estaría de vuelta a su casa, de seguro rodeada de periodistas interesados por lo de la audición, tenía previsto por donde entrar, de la misma manera en que Hayama la salvó de su pesadilla cuando se publicó "Mi hija y yo", se abrazó las rodillas y se calmó, quería estar a solas y llorar no era la mejor manera, Ritsuko se dio cuenta y la dejó en su cuarto.

Desde ese día Sana no llegó a conciliar el sueño, pesadillas atormentaban su cabeza, imposible de dormir, los fantasmas de la noche rondaban en su mente, recordándole cada momento especial entre ella y Akito, por cada gemido que se oía fuera de la habitación, Ritsuko se estremecía, no podía soportar la idea de que la niña tan feliz que se veía por la televisión, estuviera llorando en su cuarto, amargada por un engaño amoroso.

Los rayos que se filtraban por las persianas molestaron a Sana, que por fin se había calmado pero no había dormido bien, todos los recuerdos le llegaban en tiempos limitados, como si fuera un despertador, se levantó y entrelazó sus dedos con su pelo, en un intento de peinarse, vio que no funcionaba así que lo dejo en vano, pilló un espejo que encontró, observó su rostro, sin vida, apagado, "Debería mejorar al llegar al centro" se dijo, su belleza hacía que fuera famosa, aparte de su gran talento para el mundo del espectáculo, sacudió su cabeza y salió, encontró a Ritsuko en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-El espectáculo montado ayer en la audición de los famosos karatekas fue asombrante al descubrir que la adolescente famosa Sana Kurata, mantenía una relación con el primer karateka japonés que triunfó en Estados Unidos, Hayama Akito pero aún más cuando se dio a la luz la relación con la hija del millonario Sr. White, Himeko White… -Sana dejó de escuchar, oír como pronunciaban y alardeaban a esa niña rica estadounidense le producían arcadas y corrió al baño que visualizó rápido, cerró de portazo y echó todo el mal que tenía dentro. Ritsuko no se había percatado de que Sana había estado viendo la televisión, tocó la puerta y entró.

-Sana…-le ayudó a lavar su rostro, cogió un peine del baño y la peinó, fue a sentarla en una silla pero el intento de moverla hizo que se cayera de rodillas- ¡Sana! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Murmullos. Lo único que oía era eso. "Hayama" Lo único que repetía era ese nombre y ella no estaba consciente de eso, no soportó más y todo se sumergió en una niebla oscura.


End file.
